Together Forever?
by aznangel91
Summary: Misao and Aoshi are together and they live in the same house. Can one fight mess up their relateionship? Will they make it through or will they break up? Will they leave each other forever? Please read and review!
1. The Promise

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters!

Chapter 1-(The Promise)

The first breeze of summer filled the air. The sun was up high, shining the morning away and the birds were singing and dancing in their nests.

Chirp, Chirp, Chirp

The birds were outside of Misao's window waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It reads 9:45 A.M.

'I should be getting Aoshi tea right now but I'm so tired I'll wake up in 15 minutes to get him tea hope he doesn't mind. Aoshi is my boyfriend I don't think he would mind if I rest a bit more since he is always telling me I should get more sleep.'

15 minutes later (10:00)

"Okay, it's 10:00 it's time to make Aoshi some tea before he has a melt down." Misao said to herself while she popped out of bed. She got dressed in short jeans and a tank top that says "I might look interested but I'm NOT!" Then she ran down to the kitchen and made some tea. It didn't take long since she knew how to do it and she was used of making tea for her man. When she was done you can see the steam rising up from the tea pot. She put it on a tray along with two cups one for Aoshi and one for herself. Then she went upstairs trying to balance the tray in one head and knocking on the door with the other.

Knock, Knock, Knock

She can hear a faint sound from inside telling her she can come in. So she opened the door and walked in. Aoshi was just sitting there staring out the window like it was the end of the world.

"Aoshi I have some tea, want some?" Misao asked

Aoshi just turned to meet the blue-eyed girl (which was his girlfriend) with his icy-cold greenish ones and simply nodded.

'He's my boyfriend but sometimes he doesn't act like it always having the same mood day in and day out but I know I always change his mood if I try. I think I am the only one who can make him smile. O-boy he is so cute I think I want to jump him' (a/n hehe jump her boyfriend hehe)

Misao handed him the cup of tea. He took it and he holds it up to his dry lips and drank it. "You know Misao I noticed you had slept today, so how do you feel?"

"Fine, but I still want to go to sleep again I'm so tired after work."

Aoshi drank his tea again.

"Aoshi looks so cute when he drinks his tea."

"What did you just say?" Aoshi said smirking.

"Oops, did I really say that out loud?" Misao blushed red.

Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you look handsome in black!"

"Misao you did it again." Aoshi laughed a little harder.

"Oh I slipped again, hey stop laughing!!"

She knew how to make him stop laughing so she came up to Aoshi pushed him into the bed. She went on top of him and kissed him on the lips. Aoshi was surprised of her action but soon went with the flow.

Misao thought 'That kiss should shut him up for now.'

When they finish kissing all they can do was stare in to each other's eyes.

'Oh I can stay in his arms all day.'

"Aoshi?"

"Yes, Misao?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Promise you what Misao?"

"Promise me that you will always love me and never leave me."

Aoshi smiled.

"You know I always love you and I would never leave you, you are my one and only, Misao."

Misao blushed.

"So that's a promise then."

"Promise!"

He smiled once again and gave her a passionate kiss.

End of Chapter

Okay it's only the first chapter so it might be boring to some people but please review and tell me what you think please stick around for chapter 2. It will be called "Promise Broken" Yes you know what that means someone is going to get hurt? What did Aoshi really do was it even Aoshi's fault? Please review I need some inspiration!!!


	2. Promise Broken

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the RurouniKenshin characters!!

(a/n-This story will have one of my own characters, her name is Maryanne. You'll see who she is in a minute so keep on reading thank you.)

**Chapter 2-Promise Broken**

Aoshi and Misao are still in bed just staring out of mid air when Aoshi broke the silence.

"Misao, remember my cousin is coming over today."

"Yeah yeah, that reminds me I have to get some food to make dinner."

Misao got up and headed for the door.

"Misao be careful"

"Don't worry everything will be fine!" After she said that she raced out the door leaving Aoshi in his room all alone.

She was on her way to the store when she bumped into her best friend Kaoru with her husband Kenshin and their son Kenji.

"Hey Kaoru, Himura and little Kenji, how are you doing today?"

Kenji answered, "We are doing great! Aoshi invited us to have dinner with you, him and his cousin today!!!"

"Really?"

Kaoru nodded and said, "He didn't tell you?"

"Maybe he did and I forgot, so want to help me buy some food for tonight? No one is home except for Aoshi."

Kenshin wanted to be in this conversation and popped in and said," Why is Aoshi home alone? Why isn't he here with you buying food for dinner?"

"Well he wanted to stay there just in case his cousin came early."

"Shouldn't we get the food now!?" Kenji popped in excitedly.

Meanwhile Aoshi was at home staring out of the window. All of a sudden there was this knock on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Aoshi got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mary Anne your cousin, open up!"

He opened the door and in comes Marryanne's bags tipped over on Aoshi's feet.

"OUCH!!!!"

"Sorry, hey I thought you were a toughy roughy guy how come you got hurt from a bag of books?"

"Because it is heavy it was like having a knife stubbed in my feet. You want me to drop the bag on your feet?"

Backing away she said, "NO, I'm fine I believe you"

"I was playing around like we used to when we were very little."

"I know you don't act like that anymore and I don't either so you don't have to change because I'm here."

Aoshi just nodded and brought her bags to the guestroom.

When Aoshi came right out Mary Anne was watching T.V.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No it's okay"

"Aoshi?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Aoshi is know serious and sat down next to her.

"You know when I left to go to America my father was sick and now the sickness is spreading to his heart and lungs."

Aoshi froze. 'It was the same sickness my parents had before they died. It was a sickness that has no cure for.'

"What about your mother?"

Marryanne dropped her head. "She died last week." Tears formed in her eyes and finally the tears came flooding down her cheeks.

"Shhhh...it will be okay...shhhh..."

Mary Anne stopped crying a little and got up giving Aoshi a note from her pocket.

"It's a note I wrote for you. I wrote it on the plane ride over here. It's important to have an answer from you today." and with that said she left. Aoshi opened it and read it.

It reads: "Aoshi as you know my father is sick and mother had died. I would like you to come back to America with me to take care of my father because I have no one else. There is also people out there that want to kill me because I have my father's gold key. I need your help. I have no idea what the key does but I need to find out soon. I need you to protect me and teach me how to fight. If you try to help me you may also put yourself in danger and I don't want that but you are the only one I can turn to of this time of need. I need your strength to help me stay alive and help me find out my father's secret. So would you come to America with me?" -Marryanne

When he finished the letter Misao, Kaoru, Kenshin and Kenji came in. As quickly as Aoshi can he put the note into his pocket.

"Hi, Misao, Kaoru, Kenshin and Kenji"

"Hi Aoshi." they all said together.

"Is your cousin here?" Kenshin asked

"Yes she's resting up before dinner time."

"Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji can you start dinner for us? I need to talk to Misao for a minute we will be right down."

"Alright, take your time no need to rush."

"Thanks."

"Misao when you put down your things come to my room we need to talk."

"Okay."

Aoshi turned and headed to his room. Misao put down her things and thought 'This can't be good.' and headed upstairs following Aoshi. He sat down on his bed and signaled Misao to come sit down next to him. Misao looking nervous raise her head to see Aoshi but his face showed no emotion. She sat down and Aoshi start to speak.

"Misao I need to show you something" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the note and gave it to her.

"Read it, it was from my cousin." Misao looked confused as she read the note. Her faced turned to different emotion reading the note first was confusing then was sadness then was a little anger.

"So Aoshi are you going to go and leave me here?"

"I might have to..."

"Why?"

"Because she's family and she needs my help right now."

"I can come and help! I'm not useless!"

"That's true but I don't want to put you in danger...I love you and I can't lose you."

"-But you promised me you won't leave me."

"I know I did that's why it's hard to pick, my family or you because...Misao you are like family to me."

"If you leave you might die too I don't want to lose you!!!"

"If I go I promise you I won't get killed."

"You might be lying like you promise me you won't leave...So are you going??"

Aoshi didn't answer but lowered his head.

"FINE YOU LEAVE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!!!!! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!!!!!!" Misao ran out the room with tears in her eyes and a broken heart.

**End of Chapter**

How was that?? Good? Bad? What? Please review! Stay around for chapter 3 it's called "A Dinner to Remember" There will be some yelling in this one for sure!!! There will be a big surprise in chapter 3 as well, so stick around.

**(A/N-I have to go to school soon so chapter 3 might take awhile to be updated but I'll try to post it soon as I can! Thank you!) **

**Before I forget I want to thank Thuy for editing my stories! She is ****lilanqelbebi**** on fanfic. Read her fanfic I think it's pretty good and review she's my best friend and I want to see if people like her stories help her and she help you she's a good editor!**


	3. A Dinner to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters!!!

**Chapter 3-A Dinner to Remember**

'How can he do this to me?' Misao repeated to herself over and over again. She couldn't stop crying. The more she thought about Aoshi the more she cried.

'Misao sorry but I have to do this.' When he thought of that he got up and headed to Kenshin.

"Battousai, I want to ask you a favor."

"Yes, coming Aoshi."

As Kenshin walked through the hall he heard a faint crying sound coming from Misao's room and right that moment Aoshi grabbed Kenshin's arm and pulled him into his room.

"Let me go, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, just don't let Misao hear you."

"Why?"

"Because we got into a fight."

"What about?"

"This."

He took out the note and gave it to Kenshin to read.

"Read it."

"So demanding."

"Read it!!!" Aoshi said, raising his voice

"Fine, fine."

Kenshin opened it up and read it. He raised he head and said,

"Let me guess you chose your cousin over Misao and that made Misao mad and now she's in her room crying, am I right?" e/n i would like it better if it said, "Let me guess you chose your cousin over Misao and that made Misao mad and now she's in her room crying, am I right or am I right? Right?" lol but that's just me....

"Basically but there is more, this morning I promised Misao I wouldn't leave her so I broke my promise and well you know."

"Oh, I see."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to live here in till I get back and I...I want you to protect Misao more than you usually do."

"Why?"

"Because...Because...Because.......Misao well....she's pregnant!"

Kenshin's mouth dropped wide open it was big enough to stick a hook into it.

"How...I mean I know how but...when...what...does Misao know?"

"No..."

"How do you know and Misao doesn't?"

"Okay it all started last week when we went to the doctors, we did the test and they said they call if it was positive or negative. Well the next day they called it they said it was positive and well when Misao ask I said no because I was in shock and well here I am now."

"So you want to save your cousin and tell Misao she's pregnant later and make her love you again?" e/n i'm thinking, WHAT ARE YOU INSANE? lol

"No!!!! I'm just waiting in, for the good time to tell her. Just promise me you can do this for me."

"So what's the deal Kaoru and I will sleep in your room and Kenji sleep in the guest room or what?"

"Well I want Kenji to sleep here and you and Kaoru sleep in the guest room."

"Why?"

"When Kaoru and you get busy I don't want you doing it on my bed." Aoshi smiled and Kenshin raise his head to meet Aoshi cold eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"You know us to well." and both men started to laugh.

"Can you tell Kaoru what I told you and tell her not to tell Misao."

"Sure."

Kenshin left the room and Aoshi followed. He walked up to the guest room and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!" He heard a girl voice say. So he turned the door knob and came in.

"Marryanne?"

"Yes."

"I will go with you back to America."

"You will?"

Aoshi just stood there and nodded.

"What if my father dies, where would I live then?"

"I don't know we'll think about when it happens, for now I'm just worried for your life. However if I die promise me you will come back here and tell Kenshin what happened and everything don't leave any detail out and also tell him that my last wish is for you to live with him or at least have Kenshin protection."

"I understand."

"Come and eat everyone!!! Food is ready!!!" Kenshin yelled to gather all the people together.

Aoshi and Mary Anne came out and the room and sat down. Aoshi looked down the hall to see if Misao was coming and surprisingly she did. Misao stopped crying but her eyes were red.

"Misao are you okay?"

She didn't answer she just turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Misao I'm sorry."

She didn't move she just remained silent and her eyes were still closed.

"Misao I love you I promise I'll get back alive and everything will be fine."

Misao was getting angry because she was sick of his false promises.

"EVERYTHING WON'T BE FINE!"

"Why?"

"YOU ARE LEAVING ME AND YOU ARE MAKING PROMISES THAT YOU WON'T KEEP!"

"I'm keeping this promise."

"WHAT MAKES THIS SO DIFFERENT?!"

"Because I won't leave you when your preg......Never mind.."

"What were you about to say?"

"........."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!"

"Forget it."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!"

"Okay I can't take it anymore you're pregnant Misao! You're pregnant!"

"WHAT?!?!?! SO KNOW YOU'RE LEAVING ME AND YOUR BABY!!!"

"I HAVE TO!!!"

"WHY?"

"I NEED TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!!"

"YOU ICE BOX! I AM YOUR FAMILY! WE HAVE A BABY NOW!!!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha she got you there Aoshi." Kenshin laughed.

"SHUT UP BATTOUSAI!!!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, daddy, Aoshi told you to shut up ha, ha, ha."

"Kenji shhhh." Kenshin said.

Aoshi getting back to Misao.

"I mean my cousin she might die so I need to help her."

"I NEED HELP TOO! I'M PREGNANT!"

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU WHEN I GET BACK!!!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU ARE GOING TO STAY ALIVE SO HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?!?!?!?!?"  
"I JUST DO!!! I'LL STAY ALIVE FOR YOU!!!"

"WELL IF YOU DO STAY ALIVE WHEN YOU COME BACK..."

"WHAT?"

"I MIGHT BE GONE! I'M LEAVING YOU!!!"

"Misao..."

"No I'm leaving." Misao got up and left.

"Aoshi..." Mary Anne said in a small whisper.

"I'll talk to you later, I need to talk to Misao right now." With that said he got up and ran to Misao's room.

**End of Chapter**

Well this might not be good as the other 2 chapters but I tried. At least I finished the chapter. I did this with a headache and I didn't even start my homework yet so you should be happy I finished chapter 3 now I just need to do my homework. Okay the next chapter is called The Last Talk. I'll try to update chapter 4 soon. School is now taking over my life and I don't know why but my head hurts a lot. PLEASE review I need more inspiration!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

Hey!!! I will be trying to update my story soon please hold on. My birthday is this Saturday (Sept. 18). So, I might write it on Sunday and have it up by Wednesday or Thursday or if I have a lot of homework might be the weekend (I'm sorry) because I need to see if it's just right. My chapters might be a little long because I won't be updating all the time. I have a lot of homework and I'm busy all the time and on top of that I'm sick!!!! I give you my promise that my story will be updated A.S.A.P.

E/N Thaoers is just pulling your leg, she's being mean! she's mood swingy lol HOW CAN U DO THIS TO US

Yea Thaoers is what she call me to her it's my nickname. Of course that was my editor she's funny. Notes are everywhere on my stories lol just kidding (I think)...lilanqelbebi is her penname check out her story something surprising happens at the end and please review her!!! is the link.


	5. The Last Talk

**Disclaimer-**I don't own any of the Kenshin characters!!!!

**Chapter-** The Last Talk

In Aoshi's living room it was quiet. Marry Anne, Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji just stared at each other and began to turn to the hall way. Six pair of eyes just stared at the hall way. It was filled with noisy cries from Misao. Aoshi just stood right in front of the door just staring at his feet trying to think.

"Will Aoshi be okay?" Marry Anne asked.

"I don't know, she will be okay if he stays but won't be okay when he leaves." Kenshin said.

"What will Misao do if he does leave?"

"Didn't you hear? Misao is going to leave Aoshi but I'm thinking some kicking and punching action is going you happen soon anyways."

"Whatever."

"Shhhh I want to hear." Kenji said.

And everyone once again turned their heads and tried to listen but no luck.

Aoshi still staring at his toes finally opened the door and walked in. He saw Misao was still crying and her eyes were red from all that weeping and her face was soaked with salty water.

"Misao, we need to talk."

Misao tried to keep a straight face but couldn't she looked at him and just lowered her head.

"Misao look at me."

People in the living room heard their little talk and Kenshin said, "Told you Aoshi is so demanding."

"I heard that Battousai."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a sarcastic worried face. (a/n-I dunno why he is scared of Aoshi but he is right now!! LoL okay now back to Aoshi and Misao)

Aoshi walked over to Misao and sat down trying to look into her eyes.

"Misao I'm sorry but..."

"But what!? You are going to leave me and die before marrying me and having this baby!!!"

Misao saw him shaking his head and she quickly grew angry.

"You bastard! You leave me here all alone not married and with a baby on the way! Are you crazy? Or are you not thinking straight?" Misao yelled.

"I'm not crazy Misao. I have to take care of my cousin she's like the only family I have left!!!" Aoshi said raising his voice.

"You do know if you get involved I might die too, right?" Misao said.

"Yes I know that but if I don't get involved they will come here and kill all of us, so I have to go stop them before they kill you and Marry Anne. I won't let you die in front of me Misao. When we finally do die...I want to die knowing you're there with me by my side for the rest of eternity...that death will never really be the end."

Misao somehow smiled at Aoshi but that smiled turned into a frown.

"What?" Aoshi questioned.

"I wish that will happen but every time you leave I get worried and something deep down inside of me feels like something will go wrong." Misao said wiping the tears away.

"Then again every time I left I came back like I promised."

"That's true..."

"Why can't you let me leave this time?" Aoshi asked.

"Because this time my feeling is getting worse."

Aoshi stared into her eyes.

"I promise you I will leave, do my job and come back within two weeks."

"Two weeks!!!!! That's long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao yelled at him.

"I did promise though, didn't I?"

"I guess you did but..."

"But nothing Misao I'm leaving and will come back marry you and have our first child."

There was something that Aoshi said that made Misao feel a bit at ease. He said our child. _Our child_...I thought I never hear him say that but he finally did.

"_Our child..._"

Aoshi nodded and gave Misao a smile.

"So when are you leaving?" Misao asked trying to be supportive of him going away.

"Soon." Aoshi replied.

Meanwhile everything was still quiet in the living room.

"Kenshin I can't hear them talking anymore." Kaoru said.

"Want to get closer?" Kenshin asked her .

"You know I do."

With that said everyone got up and tip-toed to Misao's door. They put their ears at the door and tried to listen.

"You want me to help you pack?" Misao asked sweetly.

"Sure."

They both walked over to the door and then opened it. No one on the other side of the door heard them get up or walked over. Their ears were still at the door. Aoshi opened the door and all of a sudden 3 people fell down in front of him.

"Why were you listening to us?"

"Ouch, Aoshi gave me a booboo!!!" Kenji yelled making everyone turn to him.

On Kenji's right knee was blood. Kenji had tears in his eyes but Kenshin picked him up and putting him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Kenji..."

"It's okay! My daddy will take care of me, daddy come here my knee, it hurts!!!"

"Wait a minute I need to get something for that knee."

"Okay talk to you after I pack." Aoshi said and he took Misao's hand and headed out.

When they were in Aoshi's room he stopped Misao and looked deep in to her eyes.

"Misao?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait for this anymore." Aoshi got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Aoshi searched through his pockets and pulled out a ring.

'Oh my god why does he have to do this now...'

"I was about to give you this when I come back but I want you to have this when I leave, so u can remember me."

Misao was speechless.

"Misao, will you marry me?" Aoshi asked once again. Misao had tears in her eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Yes...I love you Aoshi...I want to marry you." Aoshi put the ring on her finger and both of them smiled.

**End of chapter **

How was that! I know it takes long for me to update. I'm so sorry but I tried. Hope this one was better was the other chapters. I think this one wasn't that good so please review me and tell me so I can improve for the next chapter. The next chapter will be called "Leaving" Something surprising will happen in the next chapter! Thanks to the people that did review me you're the best fans!!! Hope I will get more reviews soon thank you bye!


	6. Leaving

**Disclaimer-**I do not own any of the Kenshin characters!!!!

**Chapter-**Leaving

Aoshi and Misao were staring in each others eyes. On Misao's left hand was a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring. It sparkled in the light that was shining through the window. Misao looked at Aoshi and Aoshi looked at Misao. Aoshi leaned over to kiss Misao but was interrupted with a sound of a thump. They quickly shot up their heads and hastily ran to the living room.

Kaoru and Kenji were off in the corner horrified. Kenshin was blocking an attack from a masked man and Marry Anne was in the other man's arm with a knife against her throat!!!

"Marry Anne!" Aoshi yelled.

"Aoshi..." Marry Anne said before passing out.

Then out of no where a man jumped out and tried to slice Aoshi's head off but luckily Aoshi dodged it and grabbed his swords, which happened to be right under the couch and hit the man. Misao was in total shock her mouth just dropped wide open. Aoshi stood with the swords in both of his hands turned around to take a short look at Misao.

'What the hell is she doing? She should be on guard or something why is she acting like this?' Aoshi thought.

The man who was fighting Kenshin is now knocked out and the man with Marry Anne was backing away. The man who jumped at Aoshi seemed to be no where in sight.

'Where is that guy who almost sliced Aoshi?' Kenshin thought eyeing the man who was holding Marry Ann. The he turned his attention to Kaoru and Kenji for a quick moment. He saw Kaoru holding Kenji but was keeping her guard up just in case something went wrong.

All of a sudden the man who almost hurt Aoshi was now right behind Misao!

"Misao look behind you!" Kenshin yelled but she was too late the man is now holding her hands down and a knife right at her throat! Aoshi did turn as soon as Kenshin yelled but stopped in his tracks when he saw the man holding Misao.

"Let her go!" Aoshi said raising his voice in anger.

"Are you mad because you didn't get to her on time?" The man said mocking him.

"Shut up! Let her go!"

"Watch it Shinomori, don't forget who gots your wife."

Aoshi got furious and jumped at him. The man tossed Misao in the corner and knocked her out. Kaoru and Kenji tried to help her wake up but no luck. Aoshi took his sword and fought with all his might all his anger all in one swing. The next thing you know the man was on the ground…dead…

'Since when did Aoshi kill people? He would have knocked him out or something but not kill like that' Kenshin thought looking down. The man who got Marry Anne got scared and ran away. (a/n-lol yea he ran away after Aoshi killed the guy. He thought he was next lol but really Kenshin would have knocked him out 0-wells.)

The front door was open, a dead body on the floor and two people passed out all because of Aoshi's cousin but it wasn't all her fault. Aoshi did get involved but he had to protect his family and because of that he almost lost his wife and his baby killed. Aoshi couldn't think about this anymore he need to be alone but at the same time be there for his wife and his cousin so he couldn't be alone. He glanced over to his wife and walked over to her. He picked her up and stared at her for a little and then started to walk to his room. He set her down gently and stared outside the window.

In the living room Kaoru and Kenji gazed at the body having no idea what to do with it. Blood was all over the floor and by now the body was starting to smell. Kenshin took Marry Anne to her room and then started helping Kaoru and Kenji do something to the body.

"Just dump him somewhere." Kenji said holding his nose.

"Where? People are going to notice and ask us a lot of questions." Kaoru said.

"I'll just call Saitou he is a cop." Kenshin said.

"Well call him and Megumi just in case Marry Anne or Misao need medical attention."

"Okay honey." Kenshin said and left to call Megumi and Saitou.

Aoshi was still staring out the window still thinking if he should leave. His head was saying yes, yes, yes but his heart was saying no, no, no…he can't decide like this so he walked over to his desk and started to write a note. He wrote down what he wanted to say to Misao before he left. He was writing his heart out and when he was finished he knew he had to leave but he knew he will come back and forever live with Misao. He folded the paper and put it under his clock he took a last look at Misao and left with a bag in his hand and a sword in the other.

"Bye Misao, my darling Misao, see you soon…" Aoshi stepped out the door and turned around to take a last look at her before he left.

Aoshi went to the guest room and carried Marry Anne out.

"Where are you taking her?" Kaoru asked.

"We're leaving." Aoshi simply replied.

"You are leaving now? I thought you would leave in like 2 days or something."

"No, I have to leave now. I mean we have to leave now don't worry about us. I'll take care of Marry Anne and myself. After today I want to get this over with before it gets any worse. I want Himura to call Sanosuke, he can help him protect Misao, Kenji and you."

"Sure I'll tell him later, so you are going to leave just like that, you are not going to leave after Misao wakes up?"

"No, she will understand why." After he said that he just walked out the door just like that not even a backwards glance or anything.

Outside there was a taxi. He put his things in the trunk and carefully set Marry Anne in the back seat and he went in letting Marry Anne lean on him.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked

"Airport." he replied and the driver drove.

Aoshi just stared straight ahead not looking back but he was thinking and all he could think about was Misao.

'Was this a mistake…?'

**End of chapter**

Okay I updated as soon as I can. I know it took a long time but I have school and a lot of homework to do so don't be mad if I didn't update sooner. I don't really know if I really did my best work on this since its night time and I'm so sleepy but I tried doing my best. The next chapter is called "Understanding" Please review me it might help me update sooner and tell your friends about me!

0-yea before I forget thanks to all the people who did review you're the best and of course my editor for telling me to keep writing this chapter. This chapter is for all the fans who did review me from the start and I think you know who you are!!! I'm just happy I have fans out there that like my stories and on top of that I'm eating candy so maybe that's why I'm so happy at the moment!!!


End file.
